Existing With You
by flclinutri
Summary: Shikamaru was a normal, boring person with a normal, boring dream. To exist in peace. Then Neji had to come and change his dream. NejiShika Twoshot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys, I know ya'll are waiting for a UUU update, so am I. It's in the process, in my head. But then I got hit with this major NejiShika angst urge, soooo, here's part one of my twoshot. It might end differently then you think. Or it might end just as you thought it would. Haha.

See you soon, and without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Existing With You<strong>

Shikmaru stood in front of the stone slab carved full of names of those "heroes" who died in battle for their village.

He almost spit on the slab. He didn't think being dead was heroic. At all.

Taking out a cigarette, he quickly lit it up, and took a drag, his shaking hands calming immediately. They've been shaking ever since it happened.

Ever since Neji died.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru." A soft voice called from behind him.<p>

The shadow-wielder, as well as his two friends turned, to look back at the man who called him.

"Hyuuga?" Shikamaru said in his annoyed voice. He was just about to go home after some group training with Ino and Chouji. He just wanted to go home and take a shower, eat something, and then sit in his room to stare out his window at the orangey clouds during sunset. And why the hell was the Byakugan genius calling him so… casually?

They stared at each other in silence as the crows flew off, their fading squawks signaling the end of the day and beginning of night.

Shikamaru could see that the other wasn't going to say why he felt the need to stop him with the Yamanaka and Akimichi there.

"Hey. I'll catch you guys later." He turned complete to walk towards the Hyuuga, lifting his hand in the air. His usual lazy goodbye.

Needless to say, Ino and Chouji didn't want to leave. But they'd respect Shika's wishes. If only just this one time.

"They're gone." Shikamaru said, stopping mere feet away from the other. "Spit it out. What do you want?"

Another few moments went by, and Shikamaru wondered why he was even standing here. This was so troublesome.

"Nara Shikamaru. I like you. Please go out with me."

Piercing white eyes looked at him.

Shikamaru only raised his eyebrow, looking at the Hyuuga as if he were stupid.

When the other responded with only silence, Shikamaru decided the Hyuuga was actually serious. And he seemed… resigned? Well of course he was. It wasn't as if he thought Shikamaru would agree to this.

And he was right in his assumption. Shikamaru was processing all the possible ways his answer would affect both his and the Hyuuga prodigy's future.

For one, Shikamaru didn't want to be in a relationship. That's what he had told Temari three months ago when she had confessed to him. And those were his true feelings, even if she was a beautiful woman.

And all the ways this could potentially complicate their fairly close knit group was swarming around in his head. Ino would flip out, which would in turn make Sakura hunt down both him and the Hyuuga and Lee would be distressed since his precious Sakura-chan was in such fury, which would lead to him bounded off to challenge either him or his teammate in some sort of 'youth battle'. Not to mention Hinata's surprise that her cousin was dating him of all people, but of course she would tell her teammates when they saw her in deep thought, then Kiba and Naruto would ride up on his ass about being gay and with a Hyuuga. Temari would probably find out, somehow, someway, maybe from Gaara who would hear from Naruto.

He was getting a major headache just thinking about it.

Then there was the mission. If they ever got assigned on one together –which he had to admit, seemed to be better when the Hyuuga was on the team, with his quick thinking and ability to follow what Shikamaru threw at him, however seemingly impossible the request –then there would be even more troubles. Hyuuga might let his emotions control him, making him unable to think clearly on the mission and the goal. He'd lose a valuable asset to his team as well as a good shinobi, to this vile emotional thing called 'love'. The prodigy had become much more amicable over the years, and had matured into a fine shinobi that didn't let his past grudges and hatred dictate his life anymore. He hadn't shown he would make the mistakes of letting his emotions get away from him anymore, but who knew.

Why was he even contemplating this? He should just tell the other 'no' and be done with it.

But if he said 'no', what would happen?

They might be able to go back to their mutually beneficial acquaintanceship. But more than likely, the Hyuuga would be awkward. He would probably start distancing himself from their friend's little gatherings, to avoid seeing him. He might go talk to the Hokage and try not to get assigned with him on missions anymore. As few as possible anyways [though he'd probably get denied knowing the fifth]. The Hyuuga would train as hard as possible to become stronger, distract himself from his rejection, possibly becoming good enough to be asked into Anbu. And then from there he'd be in constant danger, the other villages realizing a Hyuuga is in Anbu, would try to hunt him, to get the secret of their clan. But they'd have to take him alive because of the seal. They'd have to torture him and knowing the stubborn white eyed male, he'd take it.

Augh. Now he had an even bigger headache. And it'd barely been five minutes since he started his timeline of the alternative realities that could or could not be because of his decision.

"You don't have to think so hard Nara. Just say no."

Shikamaru hadn't even heard a tone of remorse in those words. Not a bit.

"Why would you ask me, if you were expecting rejection?"

"So that I can give up, after knowing I've been rejected. Not before even trying at all."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga's statement. He couldn't help but feel… a bit pissed off.

"Say no Shika-"

"You call this trying?" Shikamaru interrupted the byakugan prodigy's woe some spiel. He wouldn't hear this shit about him trying to get his attention when the long-haired boy had barely even spoken to him, and then out of nowhere confesses, thinks he's going to be rejected, and says he tried his hardest.

Fuck. That. Shit.

The shadow-wielder narrowed his eyes at the other, daring him to argue with his statement.

The sun was getting lower. His beloved clouds were turning orange with the light shining from the setting sun.

"If I tried harder, would you say yes?"

Shikamaru had known this question was coming. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said. He should have just said no and left well enough alone. But he couldn't help feeling so angry at the Hyuuga's underserved self-misery.

Turning around, the lazy boy began to slink away. But not without an answer. "Do it, and we'll see."

He didn't have to look to know that white eyes watched him walk away.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru woke up the next day with his mother screaming at him to get his lazy ass downstairs. Pretty normal.<p>

Except for the smell that permeated in the air.

Grumbling about things being troublesome, the ninja made his way downstairs and was assaulted by the full on aroma of the hundreds of purple lilacs. His eyes widened and he looked around. His house was filled and filled with flowers.

While his mom was telling him they had arrived for him only moments ago, Shikamaru was already thinking of the person who sent them. And their conversation yesterday.

* * *

><p>"So he sent you a bunch of flowers?" Shikamaru watched as Chouji squinted his eyes, hand freezing from their approach to the chip bag.<p>

"Not just a bunch, Chou. He bought out all the lilacs in all the flower shops in Konoha!"

Shikamaru turned his head back to the sky, watching his beautiful clouds pass by.

Of course the shadow-wielder had told his hungry best friend about the Hyuuga's strange confession the other day. He hadn't even needed to ask. Ino however, Shikamaru distracted with his questions about the flowers in her store. Particularly about which ones were out of stock.

He let his friend ponder for a moment before he went back to stuffing his mouth with the overly salted snack. "I guess he really does like you?"

"Hmm."

They went back to their companionable silence. Shikamaru watched the clouds, and Chouji ate his potato chips.

This was his peace.

When he didn't hear the crunch of Chouji's chips anymore, he knew that peace was over. Peeking an eye open, he sighed, spotting the byakugan user with what seemed to be… a bag full of crap.

He didn't stop Chouji from getting up. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. And he didn't want his friend to have to play awkward third wheel for this awkward… whatever it was.

"I'll see you later Shika. Bye Neji-san." The Akimichi quickly walked away.

Shikamaru simply watched as the other came closer to him, sat down, and proceeded to stare at him.

"My house will smell like lilacs for a week. It took me at least 12 trips to take it all to the backyard."

The Hyuuga didn't say anything to that.

"Purple lilacs? Really?"

Again, he was silent, still looking at him.

Shikamaru shrugged and laid back down, hands behinds his head, staring up at the sky.

"Purple lilacs represent the start of love." The other said before started to take stuff out of his bag.

While he wasn't that curious, Shikamaru did glance over and see the long-haired man lay out a small blanket, a portable shogi board, a plate of dangos, and a thermos filled with tea that he was now pouring into two ceramic teacups.

Sitting up, Shikamaru scratched at the back of his head and looked off to the side, mumbling his trademark word.

"I thought we could play a game." Shikamaru could have sworn he saw a twinkle in the Hyuuga's white eyes for a second. But it was gone quickly. The aristocratic just looked regal, sipping his tea in his proper manner.

"Che." The Nara took his cup and sipped it. It was good. Of course it was. Damn rich tea leaves.

He made his move first, since it had been set up that way. Shikamaru wondered if he had meant anything by that.

Well besides the fact that he liked him. And why the hell couldn't he just stop staring at him!

"Your move." Shikamaru watched as the other seemed to just randomly pick up a piece and move it. He glared at the piece as if it was its fault that Neji was an idiot.

"What's your favorite food?" The Hyuuga said randomly.

"Ha?" He looked up at the question and just stared at the other. The Hyuuga looked dead serious. Man, would it kill him to smile?

"I like mackerel." He said finally, moving his pawn. "And you better not be thinking about making it for me. No one can beat my crazy mother's mackerel."

"Wouldn't think of it." He moved another random piece. Shikamaru shrugged this time, deciding if this was how he was going to play, then so be it. Easy win for him then.

They made a few more moves each, with Shikamaru wondering how in the world this game was lasting so long.

"My favorite food is herring soba." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and stared at other again. Man, Neji was so… random. "And I concede defeat."

The shadow user rolled his eyes. Of course he did. This game was going nowhere. Why did he even want to play?

Shikamaru watched as the Hyuuga packed up the items in disinterest, the sky becoming darker. The threat of impending rain. He sighed. No more cloud watching today.

He stood up and brushed the grass from off himself, and at the same moment his companion had finished collecting his things and stood up. They made eye contact.

"Nara Shikamaru. I like you. Please go out with me."

The fuck.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, face annoyed. Did this damn rich bastard think that this was enough to win him over? Flowers and a bad game of shogi?

"Try harder Hyuuga." And with that Shikamaru walked away, much like he had yesterday.

He missed the smile that appeared on the face that watched him walk away. Just like yesterday.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru heard his mother yell at him from downstairs. Typical morning. But she was screaming something about fish.<p>

He was staring at the ceiling, waking up from the deep recesses of his mind which was happily still dreaming, on a big empty field, watching clouds float by.

And then he got it. That bastard.

Hobbling downstairs, he walked into the kitchen to see his mother with a large string of mackerel on his counter.

"The note was for me. Telling me I should make this more often. What in the world is going on Shikamaru?" His mother demanded.

"Don't ask me mom. Some crazy guy keeps sending shit." Rubbing his head he yawned and went to wash up. "But mackerel for breakfast would be great…"

* * *

><p>Today was their monthly drinking night. Shikamaru had totally forgotten. Not that he would have been reminded without Ino dragging him there anyway.<p>

But he remembered this time. He had just finished his stint at the academy dealing with little brats that were way better than he was when he was their age. He always needed a little pick me up after that.

And the Hyuuga was going to be there.

It'd been three weeks since he had confessed.

For the past three weeks, the Hyuuga had somehow found where he was (though it wasn't like people didn't know where he was usually, he wasn't that hidden in the hidden village) and proceeded to stare at him, ask him a random question about himself, answer with his own answer, and confess to him again, asking him out.

Really? Did he think Shikamaru was going to fall for this or something? It didn't even seem like the dude was that into him, besides the whole seeking him out thing. And the gifts.

Oh god. The gifts.

After the flowers and the fish, the Hyuuga had sent him a new pair of shoes after asking him his shoe size and a huge new set of kunai after asking what his favorite weapon of choice was. And a whole bunch of other random things. His room was practically overflowing.

Shikamaru appreciated them, and he kept telling himself to tell the jounin to stop sending them, but everytime he asked him to go out with him, Shikamaru somehow got annoyed that he kept thinking this was enough, and forgot to tell him.

For one, he wasn't gay. Not that he had anything against that. But did the Hyuuga expect some presents and this stupid presence everywhere to be enough to overcome that?

And secondly-

"Shikamaru-kun!" The shadow-user was interrupted from his thoughts with a loud shout of his name, coming from behind.

He sighed. "Hey Lee." Turning around, instead of looking at his green-spandex clad friend, he stared straight at pupil-less white eyes. "Hyuuga."

The other simply nodded at him.

Well what was this, too afraid to confess your love when other people are around?

Shikamaru had no idea why that annoyed him.

"Are you heading to the pub, Shikamaru-kun? So are we! Let us walk together!"

Not arguing with the unable-to-be-argued with Rock Lee, Shikamaru simply fell in step behind him, next to the man who supposedly liked him.

They walked with an air of camaraderie, Lee and Shikamaru mostly talking about their days, the third member of their party simply listening.

When they got into the bar, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were already there.

"Hinata-sama." Shikamaru watched the Hyuuga greet his cousin. He couldn't help but feel a bit… something, thinking about the fact that this overbearing politeness to the main family was drilled into his head from birth.

"Is Sakura-san not coming?" Lee asked, looking around for his pink-haired goddess.

Kiba grinned his toothy grin, getting off his stool on the bar and swung his arm around Lee's shoulder. "Oh Lee you sly sly man you. Are you here to get Sakura drunk so you can 'chivalrously' escort her home and lay your moves on her?"

Lee spluttered, shaking his head, face turning red, trying to back away from his canine-like pal.

Shikamaru smiled, shaking his head at their antics. He didn't know why, but he looked over at the long-haired man beside him and saw a hint of a smile on his face.

Of course he knew the Hyuuga smiled. He had done so countless times while mocking the fates of others. Nowadays he'd just quirk his lips a little in true amusement. He wondered what a real smile on that pretty face would look like.

…Anyways.

Shikamaru took a seat next to Naruto and ordered sake for himself. Not surprisingly the Hyuuga sat next to him, also ordered the same.

Soon the rest of their friends arrived, and the party got louder. And progressively, as everyone got more and more intoxicated (save Lee and Hinata), it just got more loud, and merry.

They drank until the owner kicked them all out, laughing at them all the way, and they walked in a big drunken group until they had to split off for home.

And even in his slight inebriatedness, Shikamaru still noticed that Neji didn't walk with Hinata back to the Hyuuga estate. Instead, he was following him back towards the direction of his house, which was actually the farthest out of everybody's. But he was okay with that. Gave him a chance to sober up before his tyrannical mother beat the crap out of him.

What he wasn't okay with, was the Hyuuga following him.

"Shouldn't you be going home now?"

"I am."

Shikamaru eyebrows furrowed at that. Stopping to rub at the slight headache that action brought him before he relaxed again.

"I moved out of the Hyuuga manor. I have an apartment now."

Oh. Well… that made sense then.

Continuing to walk along, now quite content that the Hyuuga wasn't following him back to his house, he looked up at the sky. It was dark, and there were a lot of twinkly stuff. It wasn't as great as his clouds, but it'd have to do.

Oh! There was a cloud in the night sky. Awesome. Float along buddy.

"Why do you look at the clouds so often?"

Shikamaru turned to stare at the Hyuuga. "Cause they're free of worries, just floating along where the breeze takes them."

When the other didn't respond, Shikamaru thought the conversation was over.

"Like their destiny then. They just go wherever the breeze takes them, no choice in the matter."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He thought Neji was over this whole destiny thing. How troublesome.

"Well they're clouds, they don't have choices. We as people, do." And as simple as that, Shikamaru continued to walk along, the Hyuuga had stopped behind him at his words.

"Nara Shikamaru. I like you. Please go out with me."

Shikmaru looked back at the Hyuuga. His silky dark brown hair, strands falling to frame his perfect pale face. He didn't look away from Shikamaru's stare, but rather returned it. He didn't look as if he'd given up. He hadn't since that first twilight. Since Shikamaru had given him hope. That he'd say yes.

"Sure Hyuuga. Okay."

And even though he might have been just slightly not right in the head at the moment, when he saw Neji's eyes widen and the look of shock completely consume him, Shikamaru knew he made the right decision.

Even if Temari was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>Fuck. Why had Shikamaru agreed to train with this crazy genius byakugan user, who would obviously beat the shit out of him?<p>

Except he didn't. And Shikamaru was holding his own. But damn was he tired. They decided on no ninjitsu, since Neji said Shikamaru really need to learn some hand-to-hand combat, so they were just doing taijitsu.

Which Shikamaru sucked at. But the Hyuuga had been patient and taught him his techniques. When he had first brought this up, which was right after they had started "dating", Shikamaru thought it was just an excuse to "teach" him something, which in bad romance novels translated into unnecessary touching and excuses to whisper into ears.

Not that he had expected that or anything.

So when what he didn't expect to happen, didn't happen, Shikamaru was a bit… put off. Not that he would admit that aloud.

Honestly though, Shikamaru didn't know what he thought would happen after he told Neji yes. But it certainly hadn't been this.

If anything, it just seemed like they had become friends, instead of boyfriends. Neji hadn't tried to kiss him, say overly affectionate things, or even hold his hand.

"Okay. We're stopping." Shikamaru panted and plopped down on the ground, sitting and rubbing his sweaty hair, releasing it from his headband and having it frame around him. He sighed.

The Hyuuga walked towards him and handed him a bottle of water which he gratefully accepted and opened, gulping it down.

Shikamaru's eyes automatically gazed towards the sky. Noticing no clouds, he sighed and got up. Neji was still just watching him. Was he really that fascinating to look at?

"Yes. You are."

Shit. He must have said that aloud… He shrugged. What's done was done. Though he wished he could stop the blush he felt rising on his cheeks just a little bit.

"Let's head back. Grab some dinner. There's this place with good herring soba that I heard about." That he might or might not have asked around about. Whatever. He started walking and expected the Hyuuga to follow.

And he did. What he didn't expect though, was Neji's hand slipping into his, lacing their fingers together.

Shikamaru glanced at his boyfriend. He saw the smile on the other's face, just a barely there grin, and he looked away immediately, blush that was going away returning as he squeezed the others hand.

And then he smiled too. Damn troublesome Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>"Neji."<p>

Silence.

"Neji. Talk to me."

More silence.

"Troublesome… Neji, talk to me now. Or never again."

Instead of the words he'd expected after his statement, he was greeted with Neji's lips. Against his.

And it wasn't a gentle brushing, like he'd expected their first kiss to be. No. This was aggressive and angry. Neji plundered his mouth with his tongue, licking at his teeth, tracing his gums, attacking his tongue, sucking out all the air in his lungs. This was all all-consuming, possessive, devastatingly passionate kiss.

Shikamaru didn't even know when his eyes closed and his arms had wrapped around the Hyuuga's shoulders, hands dug into the luscious, long hair. Not until he needed to breathe and stepped away from the him, unwinding himself from Neji and looking right at him, not letting the numerous random emotions running through his mind affect him.

"So? What's wrong?"

Neji still refused to answer him. Instead just staring at him. But instead of just the usual admiration and adoration that Shikmaru saw, he saw sadness.

Shikamaru needed to wipe that sadness away. He needed to make sure Neji's eyes were always only filled with love and happiness. From him.

He stepped forward to kiss Neji again, pressing his body flush against Neji, letting his hands wander back into that long beautiful hair.

When Neji responded, Shikamaru knew he might have done something right for once.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sipped his sake, sitting at their usual booth.<p>

"So, how's Neji-san?" Chouji asked as eh grilled his delicious meat, giving an occasional piece to his friend.

"Troublesome…" He sighed and ate the meat. It always tasted better when Chouji grilled, like he knew how to bring out the natural flavor.

His friend chuckled. "That great huh?"

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. He wondered how his best friend seemed to read under the lines and get it all wrong.

"Why would troublesome be great Chou?"

"Well, your dad calls your mom scary and vicious, but he loves her."

Now how do you beat that logic? Though Neji was pretty far away from the category of woman as could be.

Eating another piece of meat, Shikamaru thought about how he should phrase this. "He's… hiding something from me."

"Don't all couples?"

"No I mean, not something like that. More like… it's making him really sad, and the only way I can help him is if I kiss him and make him know that I…" Sigh. "…like him."

Chouji stopped grilling for a moment and contemplated. Or he looked like he was contemplating. He always got that look on his face when he was deciding how to grill his meat too.

"Did you try talking to him?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"He refuses to say anything. And then he just distracts me. Troublesome…"

The shadow-user tried hard not to blush as he remembered how Neji distracted him, he really did. But when he heard Chouji chuckle. He knew he failed.

"So you told him you liked him, and he still won't tell you anything."

Shikamaru was about to answer the affirmative… before he realized he had not ever actually… said those words.

Chouji apparently figured it out by the look on his face. Smartly, he chose not to say anything, and waited for Shikamaru to respond to his own mistakes first.

Instead, the Nara gave a long sigh and a mumble of his catchphrase.

"You think that's it then?"

"Maybe? At least that might make him emotional enough to tell you what's really wrong? Either way it shouldn't work against you."

Except that it was super embarrassing and so freaking girly of Neji to need to hear him say that. As if Shikamaru would kiss and date someone that he didn't like. Seriously, the Hyuuga was an idiot.

Shikamaru sighed and ordered another bottle of sake.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming Neji-san. I really didn't know what to do. I mean, his mom would have given him hell in the morning, and our moms are close friends…"<p>

What was Chouji mumbling about? And why did these arms holding him feel so good. Where was he?

Ah. Whatever. Shikamaru snuggled closer to the source of warmth holding him.

"Thank you. Sorry for imposing, we'll be taking our leave now. Goodbye."

That was definitely Neji's voice! Was Neji here?

"Neji!" Shikmaru cried out, opening his eyes and spotting the long-haired man.

White eyes peered down at him, almost disappointingly. Shikamaru however, didn't notice that, what he did notice was he was in the air, being carried, like a girl.

"Neeeee Neji put me down!" He wriggled around in his boyfriend's arms, determined to be put down. When he was, he promptly fell to the ground. And pouted.

The Hyuuga sighed again and picked him up again, continuing on their walk back to Neji's apartment.

"Why would you get yourself so intoxicated Shikamaru?"

Neji had said it softly. So softly that if the Nara weren't in his arms right now, he might not have heard.

They continued in silence. Neji displayed a particularly stealthy ninjaness (in Shikamaru's opinion) when he opened the unlocked his door with him still in his arms, and then proceeded to put him on the couch and go into the kitchen to get him a cup of water.

Ah that was his boyfriend. Excellent in every respect.

"Neeee Neji." He grinned and dragged his boyfriend down onto the couch when he came back, snuggling close to him. "You're a prince. A prince!"

Said prince, sighed and strokes his flushed cheek. But when Shikmaru opened his eyes to look at his face, he saw the ghost of a smile on his face, and he knew Neji wasn't really exasperated with him.

Shikamaru grinned and sighed quite content with laying his head on the Hyuuga's lap. Neji's long fingers felt good in his hair right now, taking off his hair tie to stroke through it.

"Mmm Neji… my prince." Shikamaru felt his Hyuuga stop stroking his hair at his words, and he didn't mind, just nuzzled his head further into his lap.

He felt something shift and opened his eyes to see Neji had moved to hold him on the couch, hands around his waist. Shikamaru felt quite content to just be held by his boyfriend and curled closer to him, back against that warm chest.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, sighing peacefully, both happy and comfortable.

"Shika…"

"Hmm…?"

"Do you like me?"

The Nara didn't say anything for a few moments, still processing the question in his head. Neji was silent, waiting for his answer. A long while past, and Neji must have thought Shikamaru had fallen asleep in his drunken stupor.

"No. I don't like you."

It was silent again. And actually, it wasn't a stifling silence. It was more a quiet that meant that Neji's heart was breaking and Shikamaru was a dumbass being drunk. But it wasn't a bad silence because of what came next.

"I love you."

And the world was better. Because Nara Shikamaru loved Hyuuga Neji. And Neji loved Shikamaru too.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Shikamaru had the biggest hangover of his life. Fuck. The sun was so bright. Blearily, the Nara looked at the clock on his nightstand. Except, it wasn't there. And he didn't have a window facing his bed. And this wasn't his bed.<p>

Sitting up, Shikamaru looked around. But he didn't sit up. Because there was an arm holding him down by the waist. He sighed when he realized that was Neji's arm, and they were in Neji's bed.

Obviously Chouji had called Neji to pick him up because he was shitfaced. Good call. Shikamaru sighed and laid his head back on the pillow, unconsciously leaning closer to Neji's warmth.

This was nice.

He wouldn't mind doing this every once in a while. Waking up in Neji's arms.

And then he remembered why he even got drunk in the first place. Stupid boyfriend.

"Neji... I like you."

He whispered into the soft silence of the dawn.

And yet somehow, the words didn't seem right. He felt like they weren't… enough.

"I love you Shikamaru."

He held his breath as Neji whispered that into his ear. He didn't even realize the other was awake.

But taking it in, he knew it was true. Neji did love him. It wasn't even a big leap, because in every way since they started this relationship, the Hyuuga had shown he loved him. And deep in Shikamaru's heart, Neji had stopped being the Hyuuga and just became Neji, his boyfriend.

That didn't stop him from blushing though.

And him blushing caused Neji to turn him over and kiss him.

It was a great kiss though, gentle and reassuring, and perfectly Neji.

And then it turned into the other side of the Neji. The dominant, aggressive, sexy as hell side. Not that Shikamaru would ever admit he liked that part of his boyfriend.

"Ah Neji! Wait-!"

Shikamaru stared into pale white eyes, as Neji spoke seriously to him.

"No."

He was kissed once again, with tongue and teeth and saliva and it was all so very good.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I'll have the last part up soon.<p> 


End file.
